Diary of A Fallen Star
by MurmursOfTime
Summary: (As the story progresses, more characters will be added.) The lost journal of a lost young being corrupted by a deadly force.
1. Page 1

Where am I?

I was in space. Now I'm in a wet field of grass. I heard chirping. I looked up to see the night sky, and stars. They're calling for me, I just know it.

Who called me here? Where's my warp star? Someone. Anyone.

Maybe I should introduce myself to calm down. I'm Kirby, and I come from the stars. I may look like an ordinary puffball, but I host infinite power. Well, sort of. But that's none of your concern. I mean, if you're reading this...but who would care about my story? I'm all alone, anyway.

But why? I'm just a kid, possessing power that could break minds if I wanted to. But I don't want to. I want to be good. At least, I think I do.

Back to now. I said, "Poyo?" hoping someone would hear me. Silence. I walked up to a small tree where the leaves looked like tiny green stars. Like my homeland's. I sniffled as I found this journal. So...what now?

Maybe I'll take a rest to calm myself down.


	2. Page 2

I found someone. Finally!

At least I found someone who doesn't wanna kill me. He's orange-ish with yellow feet and a bright blue bandana. He calls himself Bandana Waddle Dee. I told him about how I was in space before I ended up here. He just looked at me, confused. I guess he couldn't understand "Poyo". That made me mad. I said it again, but he still couldn't understand. He started to act scared."Are you a monster?" he asked.

What? No! Just because I possess infinite power doesn't mean...mean...

I stopped trying to tell him and just walked away. I thought someone cared about me and wanted me to come back home. How stupid I was. I turned to see him follow me.

"Hey!" he tried to say. "I didn't mean to make you upset!" On an impulse, I shoved him away. He shrieked and fell down the hill I saw him on. What did I just do? I...hurt him. I cried out, but he just sniffled.

"No...I can't be mad at you."

"Poyo?" I replied. He then walked up to me and hugged me. It felt warm. I smiled bitter-sweetly. Maybe someone does care about me after all.


	3. Page 3

So, I made a new friend. He's nice. Almost makes me forget about the fact I'm stuck here...almost. He gave me some paper and pencil so I could write down what I wanted to say to him. Because of that, we managed to get along surprisingly easy. But he didn't know how to get me back home. I sighed.

"I'm sorry...what was your name again?"

I wrote down Kirby and sent it to him. He smiled.

"Ah, yea! I forget sometimes..."

For a few moments, nothing. Nothing said, and nothing heard. Bandana twiddled his invisible thumbs as he looked at me.

"Do you miss your old home?" The silence was broken by him. I nodded, and he sighed. "I hate homesickness." I sat closer to him. He blushed. I like him...a lot. Not too much, but...

"Hey, can you go back? I'm feeling uncomfortable." he asked. I begrudgingly went back to my original position. This was awkward. I decided to write something, and gave him the sheet.

"'I'm sorry.'"

I gasped as he gave me another hug, and I could faintly see tears in his eyes. I smiled, happy he was able to forgive me...

...So why do I feel like this isn't right?


	4. Page 4

Am I dead? Considering I'm still writing, most likely not. I had a dream just now. Well...more like a nightmare.

I was on my warpstar, in space. My home. I thought I was back, and everything would be okay. Then I heard Bandana's voice.

"DON'T GO! PLEASE!"

He sounded so hurt, on the verge on tears. I wanted to go back, I wanted to make him happy again. But this is my home. I want to go home. But that wouldn't make him happy.

I don't know.

I don't know.

Then, I saw something. Dark as the night sky, bright, shiny orange orbs surrounding him, and a large unblinking eye staring right at me. I started to panic. Who or what was this abomination? Curiosity overtaking me, I decided to follow it. I wish I hadn't.

"Pitiful," it spat. "do you not have anything better to do?" Its voice made me shake and I almost let go of my warpstar.

"N...no..." I tried to say back. I started to cry. I didn't want this. I want to be back home. But I also want Bandana to be there for me.

I DON'T KNOW.

It just hissed at me and came closer. I tried to back away, but I couldn't budge. More tears, which it just scoffed at. "Cry-baby." it snarled.

Then everything stopped. The movement of stars, planets, everything. Except for me and the...thing. I heard Bandana's voice again.

"RUN! GET OUT OF THERE! PLEASE!"

"POYO!" I screamed, sobbing. It just sighed. "Don't worry," it said in an eerily calm tone. "everything will be okay. Soon you'll learn to love it."

Then everything turned black. Where am I? Someone. Anyone. Please. Help me. Bandana, are you there? I DON'T KNOW.

Then I woke up.

Learn to love what?


	5. Page 5

I told Bandana about the nightmare I had. I told him about his voice, the monster, what it said to me...His face grew dark.

"Dark Matter."

Huh?

"Ah?" I asked, confused. He told me about how it could possess people and how it threatened to destroy Dreamland a long time ago. He didn't know why it appeared in my dream, however.

"I saw you crying in your sleep. I tried to wake you up."

So it really was his voice. I got another piece of paper and a pencil and wrote 'I DON'T KNOW'. When I gave it to him, he looked at it for a few moments, then hugged me, still holding the note.

"Bandy..." I managed to say, sniffling.

"Bandy?" he asked, giggling. "Do you wanna call me that now?"

"Huh..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

We were becoming more than friends. Good friends. Maybe even best friends. After he released me of the snuggle, I asked for another piece of paper, and he obliged. I drew me and Bandy eating star candy together. It's a delicacy in my homeland. Then I stopped. I figured I was done, but...

I wasn't. Not yet. In the corner, I drew a small Dark Matter. It looked like it was watching over them. I don't know why I drew that. I don't know. I don't know.

Without saying a word, I gave it to Bandy. He seemed happy...at first. Then he gave me a confused glance.

"Kirby, why is Dark Matter there?" Tears started to form in my eyes, and I looked away. "You still shaken up by that bad dream?"

"No." I lied. I started to cry some more.

"Kirby..."

"Good." Who was that? It sounded like the monster in my dream. Then I gasped,

It was talking to me.

I looked around frantically, gasping some more. "KIRBY, IT'LL BE OKAY!" Bandy exclaimed. I couldn't hear him. I started sobbing and turned to hug Bandy. He comforted me, slowly but surely. But I didn't feel better. I just cried harder. I couldn't even tell what was going on anymore. Then I stopped. Just like that, I stopped crying. I wiped the tears away, and whispered something that Bandy couldn't hear.

"Everything will be okay. You'll figure it out soon."

Dark Matter.


	6. Page 6

Bandy didn't talk to me for a day after the incident. Everytime I tried to start a conversation, he'd just look away while twiddling with his non-existant thumbs or spear. And everytime I tried to even touch him, he'd just glare at me. Why? What did I do wrong?

Am I the monster he first thought I was?

No.

I am not. I made a hastily written note to him telling him that, and he just crumpled it up and threw it away. But...we're friends. I'm sure he'll get over it. But what if he wasn't? The thought of it made me shiver. I know I could destroy and create with my power, but...please.

Don't let go. Don't make me suffer.

I want to go back home. But I don't. I don't know. I DON'T KNOW.

Then he finally spoke to me, breaking his silence.

"I know you're not a monster. You're my friend." I smiled. Maybe he still trusted me.

"But some friends can't be trusted."

Wait, what? That was in Bandy's voice, too. So it couldn't be that monster. Is he still not over it? Please. Stop making me feel this pain. I whimpered, and he sighed in unison.

"May I have some paper?" I obliged, and I gave him a piece. A few seconds later, he gave it back to me, looking away. It was a drawing. His skills were way better than mine, that was for sure. It showed us two as shadows, sitting on a cliff, looking at a bright blue surface as the sun set. "That blue's the ocean." he whispered.

I smiled. I guess we could patch things up.

I hope so. Maybe.

Probably.

Hopefully.

I looked up to him, and he whimpered. "Do you like it?" I quickly nodded. "Then why do you look so scared?"

010010010010000001000100010011110100111000100111010101000010000001001011010011100100111101010111001000000100100100100000010001000100111101001110001001110101010000100000010010110100111001001111010101110010000001001001001000000100010001001111010011100010011101010100001000000100101101001110010011110101011100100000010010010010000001000100010011110100111000100111010101000010000001001011010011100100111101010111001000000100100001000101010011000101000000100000010011010100010100100000010010000100010101001100010100000010000001001101010001010010000001001000010001010100110001010000001000000100110101000101001000000100100100100000010001000100111101001110001001110101010000100000010010110100111001001111010101110010000001001001001000000100010001001111010011100010011101010100001000000100101101001110010011110101011100100000010010010010000001000100010011110100111000100111010101000010000001001011010011100100111101010111

I'm so sorry.


	7. Page 7

I'm sorry about the last page. I don't know what came over me, I swear. Let's just pretend I said I liked the drawing and Bandy was happy and everything turned out okay. Okay? Okay.

I had another dream last night. I was swimming in an ocean of darkness. Everything was pitch-black. At least I could see the stars. But then I ended up homesick. I want to go back. I want to go back. But I don't. Then I saw the figure again.

Dark Matter.

"Do you know what Eigengrau means?" it said to me. I shook my head in confusion. "What you can see in full darkness." I mean, I was in pitch-black darkness after all. Okay, so maybe not pitch-black. But now I was getting tired of swimming. And before I knew it, it was giving me a ride. I tried to get off, but it wouldn't let me. So I didn't bother.

"Where am I?"

"In Eigengrau."

"You didn't exactly answer my question."

"I did."

And I sighed.

"I'm scared."

"Of course you are. But you'll learn."

"Learn what?"

"Learn not to be scared anymore."

"Oh."

Silence. Painful, numbing, mind-breaking nothingness. I felt numb myself. I heard the faint wind and the splashing of the not quite black sea. Then I realized something. I was actually talking! Speaking words! I squealed. This felt amazing! Which was weird. It's not like talking would get me anywhere. Right?

"Dark Matter, do you ever get lonely?"

"Huh?"

"I don't really see you with anyone other than me..."

It didn't answer.

"Do you mind being called an 'it' or a 'he'?"

"...He."

Oops. Guess I've called him an it after all this time and I didn't know. Sorry, I guess.

"What will happen to me?"

"You'll find out yourself."

I pouted. "Why won't you just tell me?"

"And ruin the surprise? Hah." Silence.

"...But I know you'll get used to it." He went higher into the air, up to the stars. I went out to touch them, and I felt a burning sensation. I miss home.

"Hot." I mumbled, sensing my slightly reddened nub. As weird as it was, this dream actually turned out kinda nice. Dark Matter didn't want to kill me at all. Maybe he wasn't a monster. Maybe he's...

NO. REMEMBER WHAT BANDY SAID. HE IS BAD. STOP TRYING TO BE NICE TO HIM. STOP.

Without a second thought, I let go of him and made myself fall into the inky blue sea, letting myself fall to the dark, dark bottom. I felt empty inside. I almost regretted letting go. Almost.

Then I woke up.

010010010010011101001101001000000101001101001111010100100101001001011001


	8. Page 8

Bandy was surprised I could talk now. He thought I was growing up fast. I giggled at that remark. We were becoming best friends, and fast. It seemed like yesterday never happened.

0100001001110101011101000010000001101001011101000010000001100100011010010110010000101110

Bandy was feeling hungry, so he went off to get something. He came back with some sweet starberry shortcake. Actually, there were strawberries in it, not starberries. Bandy told me that. He knows a lot of things. When I first took a bite, it felt good. Almost as tasty as the starberry shortcake I had back home. Then I took another slice. And another. I'm a big eater. But I don't just eat. I inhale.

"Hey, I want a slice as well!" he said playfully. Restraining myself from having another, I let him have his share. After we were done eating, he looked at me thoughtfully and sighed. I wanted him to say something. But he doesn't. Silence. The silence makes me shake. I wanted something to happen. Nothing did. I shook more. I thought about the dream I had. Me riding Dark Matter, us flying over the ocean and through the dark sky...

0100100100100000011101110110000101101110011101000010000001110100011011110010000001100111011011110010000001100010011000010110001101101011

I could still faintly taste the creamy frosting and the sweet strawberries in my mouth. That cake was delightful! I could develop an appetite when given the chance. Some of my people resented me for that. Why? But considering I had infinite power as well...I'm surprised Bandy managed to warm up to me. He's a pacifist, most likely. He wants everyone to be happy. I find it weird I'm knowing all these big words now, when back then I could barely even talk. I am growing up fast after all.

Why? Why is all of this happening? First I crash land here, then I'm having these weird dreams, and now...It's enough to make one feel faint. I rubbed my stomach, its contents slowly churning in me. I looked up to see Bandy high up in a tree, waving at me. I nervously waved back. Bandy fell down with a SNAP of the branch, managing to get up after a few seconds. I checked if he was okay.

"Yeah," he muttered, "just a few scratches." After patching himself up, Bandy decided to rest beside the tree he just climbed. He slept so well. I decided to watch over him, just in case. I don't want him to be hurt. I wanna be close to him forever. I won't leave you, Bandy.

0101001101110100011011110111000000100000011101000110010101101100011011000110100101101110011001110010000001101100011010010110010101110011001000000111010001101111001000000111100101101111011101010111001001110011011001010110110001100110

What? Stop it, me. I would never lie to myself. But...

I started to walk away from Bandy. I stopped when I couldn't see him anymore. I sat down, and felt the start of tears forming in my eyes. Stop being such a cry-baby. Remember what Dark Matter said to you. You're not a cry-baby, aren't you? I closed my eyes. Then I thought about Eigengrau. Darkness.

Darkness indeed.


	9. Page 9

My stomach hurted.

I didn't know why. Maybe rubbing it like earlier would work. Nope. I told Bandy about it, so he told me to follow him. Being his best friend, I obliged. We stopped upon a bluish-white river by a waterfall.

"I love the spring water." he said, sipping some. But I was unsure. I only ever drank dreamwater and maybe some starsoda.

"I dunno..." I murmured, analyzing him. His scratches from that fall were still healing through those bandages. Without a second thought, I dived down and gulped some of the water. It felt...felt...

01010100010010000100100101010011001000000100100001010101010100100101010001010011

"KIRBY!" he exclaimed, worried. I clutched my stomach. It hurt even more, and I felt faint. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Was I dying? Bandy, I'm sorry. I lost my vision, and I felt a THUD. The last things I heard were Bandy's words of disgust and screaming. The last thing I saw was Bandy, tears in his eyes. The last thing I knew was Bandy.

Bandy, I'm sorry.

Then I woke up. I wasn't near the horrible water. I was in...space. A void I could stand on. And what did I see? Dark Matter. He looked at me with his eye thoughtfully. Did he watch me vomit all that water. Tears were in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said, weeping as I hugged him. He sighed. Was he mad at me? Or did he feel pity?

"It's over. Don't cry, my love." he told me, holding me close as I...

WAIT. DID HE JUST CALL ME "MY LOVE"!?

I backed away, screaming. "What was that for!?" I exclaimed, wanting to get away from this creep. But I didn't want to. I wanted to be closer with him. Not Bandy. Bandy was a fool. Wait, he's my best friend. What's going on? I DON'T KNOW. I started to cry again as I went in for another, warmer hug.

"My sweet, everything will be okay. Soon you'll understand." I...liked that he called me that, strangely enough. I was...was...

011000010111010001110100011000010110001101101000011001010110010000100000011101000110111100100000011010000110100101101101

"Hah..." I muttered, looking up at him as my cheeks grew redder. "For attempting to destroy the world once, you're kinda nice!" And then he kissed me on the forehead. Things were getting somewhere. But then I heard Bandy's voice.

"Kirby, what are you doing!? Get away from him!"

I ignored him. I just thought it was the right thing to do. I wiped my tears, sniffled a bit, and hugged him some more. I liked him very much. Possibly more than Bandy himself! My stomach growled some more. It still hurt, but not as much.

"Can we fly in Eigengrau together again someday?" I asked, sniffling.

"If you want to."

Next thing I knew, I woke up next to the spring waterfall, Bandy crying tears of joy as he noticed me coming back to reality. I sighed deeply.

01000100011000010111001001101011001000000100110101100001011101000111010001100101011100100010110000100000011101000110000101101011011001010010000001101101011001010010000001110100011011110010000001000101011010010110011101100101011011100110011101110010011000010111010100101110


	10. Page 10

Bandy wondered why I was acting so strange lately. I didn't speak to him, and I just kept on muttering about Dark Matter. He was so very worried about me. But I was fine. I am still fine.

01001001001000000110000101101101001000000110011001101001011011100110010100101110

Bandy gave me another strawberry shortcake. I liked it. The sweet strawberries, the sweeter cream...If only I could share it with Dark Matter! Then I spoke to him.

"Eigengrau is great!"

"Wha...?"

"If you close your eyes, you can see it!" He closed his eyes.

"I see black." I frowned. He didn't get it at all. Then I started smiling again. Eigengrau was great. Dark Matter was great. Bandy was...okay.

010010010010000001101111011011100110110001111001001000000110111001100101011001010110010000100000010001000110000101110010011010110010000001001101011000010111010001110100011001010111001000101110

"Kirby, are you okay?"

"Better than okay!"

"You seem...off."

I just giggled. He could be so dumb sometimes. He just stared at me, nervous. He had nothing to be nervous about. I'm fine. Dark Matter made me feel better. I love him. Stupid Bandy just didn't understand.

Then I hit him!

I hit him hard. So much that he started crying! He looked really roughed up, too.

"KIRBY, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" he shouted. Nothing. Nothing is wrong with me. I'm okay. Really.

0100000101001000010000010100100001000001010010000100000101001000010000010100100001000001010010000100000101001000010000010100100001000001010010000100000101001000010000010100100001000001010010000100000101001000010000010100100001000001

I loved Dark Matter so very much! I can't wait to fly with him again! To Eigengrau we go!

Then I hit him again!

And again.

And again.

AND AGAIN.

He was all battered and bruised. I smiled at him. Bandy's so stupid.

ahahaha

its so weird

he ran away

what do i do now

dark matter, take me to eigengrau


	11. Page 11

ppart of my face is turning black

not eigengrau

pitch-black

it feels hot yet cold

dark matter come back

please


	12. Page 12

please take me to eigengrau

im so cold

help me

the blackness on my face hasn't vanished

it grew

bandybandybandybandybandy

i want to cry

dark matter, are you there?


	13. Page 13

im so happy

im in eigengrau

dark matter's there, smiling at me

"you're finally getting it" he says

he saw the black part of me, he smiled even more

"you're growing up"

"thank you" i say

we hug

he kisses my cheek. i blush

im riding him now, flying over the sea

i look at the stars. my old home

im so happy

i nuzzle him, he nuzzles me back

i dont need bandy anymore

only dark matter

my love, dark matter

0111011101101001011011000110110000100000011110010110111101110101001000000110110101100001011100100111001001111001001000000110110101100101


	14. Page 14

Apologies for those last few pages. I wasn't right in the head at that time.

0110111101110010001000000111011101100001011100110010000001101001

We're still flying over the ocean. I felt tired.

"Do you want to go back?" he said.

"No." I muttered. But I was still tired. I just didn't know what was happening. I looked back at the stars. Yet, I no longer felt homesick. In fact, it took me a few seconds before I recognized they were my old home. I must be forgetting things. I absent-mindly touch the lower corner of my face. It's still dark. Sigh.

"I like Eigengrau." I told him.

"Thank you."

"Does it get lonely in Eigengrau?"

"Yes. But not when you're here."

"Why didn't you take me here before?"

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."

The cool breeze washed over us as I giggled. I felt so free. With Bandy, I felt restrained. If I made a wrong move, he would hate me. But I didn't care about him anymore. Only Dark Matter and Eigengrau. (And some of my face. Mostly.) I could know Dark Matter thought I was happy too because he smiled as well.

Eventually, the water stopped. Land! I dismounted him, and we went onto the dusty road together. I felt the ground below. Marble, with a few cracks from wear.

"How long has this place existed?" I asked him.

"A few thousand years." he replied. What!? "Maybe more."

0100100100100000011000110110111101110101011011000110010000100000011100110111010001100001011110010010000001101000011001010111001001100101001000000110011001101111011100100110010101110110011001010111001000100000011010010110011000100000010010010010000001110111011000010110111001110100011001010110010000100000011101000110111100101110

"I like this place." I said. "I don't have to deal with Bandana anymore." The cold wind slowed to a dead halt. Silence.

"Do you know part of your face is cracking?"

"Is that what's going on?"

"That's your shell, my dear. Soon it will shatter completely, and your core will be released."

"Core? My dark, empty...beautiful core?"

"That's right."

"Nice!" Now I loved my little crack. Soon my pretty little core would be free and Dark Matter would love me ever more! I nuzzled him lovingly. Then I saw a glimmer. "Huh?" I said. "Is that a..."

"Blade? Indeed." He went to the glimmer, then came back showing me the sword. It seemed to be made of translucent glass, with a star-shaped blood-red ruby in the center. It had a few rather small ribbons tied up on the handle which were milk white in color. Absolutely beautiful, and I loved it indeed. I picked up the blade and did a few swipes and slashes. I could be a good knight, and my love thought so as well.

"Dark Matter, I want to stay." I said.

"Here?"

"Yes. So I could stay forever with you."

"...Thank you."

"KIRBY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

0101010001101000011000010111010000100000011011000110100101110100011101000110110001100101001000000110001001110010011000010111010000101110


	15. Page 15

i stabbed bandy

a lot

hes crying

hes bleeding

stained red

red

all

over

b lood

i looked at dark matter

he smiles

i smile

im happy

bandys not

hes coughing now

blood y

so blody

hahahahaha

hahahahahahahahahahaha

i could laugh all night

dark matter i love you


	16. Page 16

0100111001101111001011100010000001001001001000000110010001101111011011100010011101110100001000000111011101100001011011100111010000100000011101000110100001101001011100110010111000100000010101000110100001101001011100110010000001101110011001010110010101100100011100110010000001110100011011110010000001110011011101000110111101110000001011100010000001001001001000000110101101101001011011000110110001100101011001000010000001000010011000010110111001100100011000010110111001100001001011100010000001001001001000000111001101101000011011110111010101101100011001000110111000100111011101000010000001101000011000010111011001100101001000000110101101101001011011000110110001100101011001000010000001101000011010010110110100101110001000000101011101101000011110010010000001100100011010010110010000100000010010010010000001101011011010010110110001101100001000000110100001101001011011010011111100100000010101110110100001111001001000000110010001101001011001000010000001001001001000000110010001101111001000000111010001101000011010010111001100111111001000000100100100100111011011010010000001100001001000000110110101101111011011100111001101110100011001010111001000101110001000000100001001100001011011100110010001111001001000000110101101101110011001010111011100100000011010010111010000100000011101110110100001100101011011100010000001101000011001010010000001100110011010010111001001110011011101000010000001110011011000010111011100100000011011010110010100101110001000000101011101101000011110010011111100100000001011100010111000101110010001000110000101110010011010110010000001001101011000010111010001110100011001010111001000101110


	17. Page 17

0100100001100101011011000111000000100000011011010110010100101110001000000101001101100001011101100110010100100000011011010110010100101110


	18. Page 18

0100100100100000011000110110000101101110001001110111010000100000011001000110111100100000011010010111010000101110001000000100100100100000011000110110000101101110001001110111010000100000011010110110100101101100011011000010000001000100011000010111001001101011001000000100110101100001011101000111010001100101011100100010111000100000010010010010000001100011011000010110111000100111011101000010000001100010011100100110100101101110011001110010000001101101011110010111001101100101011011000110011000100000011101000110111100100000011001000110111100100000011010010111010000101110

save me


	19. Page 19

these pages are stained in blood

it will never be washed

my shell is cracking some more

soon it will all come off

i want it

but i dont

help me

help me

please

010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010110010001100001011100100110101101101101011000010111010001110100011001010111001001000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010110001001100001011011100110010001111001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010110001101100001011011100111100101101111011101010110100001100101011000010111001001101101011001010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001010000010100000101000001


	20. Page 20

MY SHELL

ITS COMING OFF

SOON MY CORE WILL BE RELEASED

NONONONONOONONONONONONONONONNONONO

STOP

STOP

STOP

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

.

.

01001001001000000110000101101101001000000110011001110010011001010110010100101110


	21. Pages 21 to 25

My eyes are a glowing red.


	22. Pages 26 to 30

I was right. I am a good knight.


	23. Pages 31 to 35

My love, Dark Matter. I will never leave you.


	24. Pages 36 to 40

Ahahahahaha. We shall rule Eigengrau together. Forever.


	25. Pages 41 to 45

This hat-crown looks cute on me, doesn't it?


	26. Pages 46 to 49

This truly is what I wanted. Thank you, my love. We shall rule together, and never split. We are bonded into eternity...is that right?


	27. Page 50

.

.

.

.

.

Mild breeze. The brass pocket-watch says it's the stroke of midnight. Marble road littered with ash. Dead trees. The moon in the distance. Soft tweeting. The ocean playing its sweet lullaby in the distance. Eigengrau. My forever home, where I reside alongside Dark Matter.

My lovely spouse, of course.

We love each other, plain and simple. We kiss, snuggle, go out for tea and pastries, fly over the ocean in bliss...we kiss some more. We buried Bandy. I may be insane, but I'm not an animal. I wear a neat trenchcoat! I mean, it does show some tear, but it's not my fault. Mostly.

Now that Dark Matter got me out of my pathetic shell, I've never felt better. I felt free. I felt alive. And my love certainly thought so as well.

So, back to now. I was waiting for him to come, as he said he managed to find something while he was away, but he forgot to give it to me. Accidents happen. And I'd always forgive him. I looked up at the stars. My old home. Maybe one day I'll go back to them to see how I've changed. Ehehe.

Ah, he's back. I see his singular eye, cute orange orbs and his similar crown. My darling.

"Did you miss me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I replied, going for a kiss, which he accepted. "Anyways, what did you find?"

"..This weird book."

...The journal. Brown casing. Star on cover. Scarlet red ribbon. It's been a long time, hasn't it?

"How about one last entry, for old time's sake?" I said to myself. I got myself an ink pen and began writing for the final time.

 _Oh, journal. How I missed you. I can't believe those last few pages were covered in blood. Heh, blood. It tastes nice. Oh, uhm...Anyways, It really has been a long time. I met a new friend, I met another, killed one of them, and well...you know about the other one. I certainly grew up. I went from a small lost child to a good-looking beast out of his shell. I even know how to work with a sword now. It's a beauty._

 _I never knew keeping this around would have this toll on me. I can't really describe it, but it...changed me. In many ways. But am I rambling? Probably._

 _Also, binary. I knew it from back in a homeland. Was it useful? Again, probably. A bit weird using it in a journal like this. Heh, that statement alone makes me laugh._

 _I love it in Eigengrau. Cold, windy, and there's a nice cafe. They have starberry AND strawberry shortcake! Killing two Bronto Burts with one stone. (Bandy told me about those as well. But he's dead, so forget about him.) And when I'm feeling stressed, Dark Matter takes me to the ocean, where I fly on him in bliss, and all of my worries melt away._

 _So, will this be my last entry? Probably so. I mean, I have no use for it anymore...well, time to make ends meet._

I hummed while placing the journal on the cliff by the sea. Time to go on another joyride.

"You ready?" Dark Matter asked. I lovingly nodded. I jumped on him and sailed away, leaving the book behind. It's like no-one would ever find it and know about my story or anything.

But if they do, they're dead.


End file.
